The NMR facility has 600 and 500 MHz spectrometers. In addition, 30% time will be allocated on a new 800 MHz spectrometer being installed at the Rocky Mountain Regional facility in Boulder. A manager, Steve Alam, has the rank of Research Assistant Professor and has organized the facility to streamline structural studies. A number of protein and nucleic acid structures have been determined using the facility in the past several years. One of the two largest equipment requests is $265K to upgrade the 500 MHz NMR machine console. This expenditure seems worthwhile to update an expensive but aging instrument. The facilities, cost-effectiveness, and quality of service appear to be excellent.